As the Flower Blooms
by paigenumber
Summary: James and Lily are getting married! Finally! Oneshot, but may be more chapters. Image by; viria 13
1. Chapter 1

_**As the Flower Blooms; **_

_**NOTE: This will be a one-shot currently, but there might be more chapters. Depends. **_

* * *

With a squeal of delight, Rosie jumped onto Lily's sleeping form, waking the sleeping girl. "YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Lily groaned and tried to push the now jumping girl off her bed, to no avail, trying to savour a few more moments of sleep. It had felt as if she'd just fallen asleep moments before and sleepily sat up, rubbing her eyes carefully before flopping back down and burying her head into her pillow.  
"LILY! WE NEED TO GET YOU READY! I NEED TO DO YOUR HAIR, THEN MINE. THEN I HAVE TO GET YOU TO THE CHURCH AND HELP YOU INTO YOUR DRESS! I'M ALREADY STRESSING AND YOU KNOW I YELL WHEN I STRESS!'

Oh, didn't she just. Lily knew extremely well about the dangers of Rosie being stressed, so begrudgingly, she sat up and pushed her thick, red hair out of her vibrant, emerald green eyes.

She'd missed James last night. Honestly, she hadn't realised how much she loved to wake up with his arms around her and his face hovering inches from hers, that familiar playful smirk plastered over his face.

She missed how he woke her from the tides of a dream so lovingly, carefully, so much unlike her inconsiderate best friend who was still jumping on the bed.

"Sirius really should have made you stay with him and James. I'm sure Petunia would've helped me." Just saying the sentence felt weird coming out of her mouth as she pushed her best friend off her bed and hurried into the bathroom, glaring at Rosie over her shoulder.

Rosie shouted after her as she snuggled into Lily's still warm bed. "You have ten minutes Evans!"

* * *

As Lily had her hair curled she thought about the man she was to be marrying. She didn't have any regrets, okay, maybe one. Not going to bed earlier, but she'd just been too damn excited and couldn't fall asleep. It was like pigs flying. Impossible to do.

"Rosie! If you pull my hair any more, I wont have any left and then it'd be your fault that James won't marry me! Then I'll ruin you and Sirius's wedding."

Lily could picture her friend rolling her eyes as well as her hair into delicate curls. "Lils, you know that Sirius and I agreed not to be married." There was the slightest tint of regret in her voice, or Lily was exhausted and wasn't thinking clearly. She went with the regret as it seemed like the better option.

"Ro, just talk to him...I'm sure he'd unde-" Rosie gave Lily's hair a sharp yank and smirked faintly as Lily yelped and looked at her friend angrily, momentarily forgetting the Rosie/Sirius marriage conundrum.  
"OI! What was that for?" Rosie shrugged and returned to curling Lily's hair, biting her lip in concentration. Lily sighed and let her mind wander about her love, her fiance, her soon to be husband.

* * *

James proposing, how she'd felt that she'd never be alone again. The way he held her through all her stupid nightmares, the way he kissed her like she was so fragile that she could break within seconds... all of those things made her love him uncontrollably.

The way he had proposed had just been so typically James Potter. He'd picked her up from work and had taken her out to a gorgeous garden, hidden and hard to find, where he'd set up thousands of candles. She could hear violin music from somewhere far-off and hidden and she pin pointed it as Rosie's work. Finally James swept her into his arms and spun Lily around the small garden, bringing her close and caring for her through the dancing. Finally, as James dipped her, he leaned in close and whispered, the light of the candles gleaming on his face, "Lily Evans, will you marry me?" Needless to say, her reaction had been quite appropriate. Lily had shrieked a very happy yes and had kissed him passionately. Things had heated up quickly and halfway through she vaguely remembered the violin music stopping and James and her made love in the little hidden paradise.

* * *

Turning this way and that, Lily held the delicate, ivory coloured skirts in her hands. The dress had a fitted bodice and was laced up at the back, almost like an old fashioned corset. As Rosie had tied up the back, she'd happily informed Lily that she'd spent hours teaching James how to correctly unfasten a corset, which made Lily burst out into a loud fit of giggles as the image of James tying a corset flickered into her mind.

Rosie grinned and gave her friend the thumbs up when she was done, having placed the gorgeous veil on Lily's head. Rosie leaned against the door with a sigh, smoothing out the skirt of her dress. "You look gorgeous Lils. Simply gorgeous. One more thing," Rosie pulled off a blue piece of string that was knotted around her ankle and carefully tied it to Lily's. She rushed to stop Rosie, but she danced away from Lily's grasp and took a sip of water. "Now you've got something blue and old, something new and something borrowed." Rosie gave a tiny laugh as Sirius barged into the room, wearing a black suite that Rosie and Lily had carefully picked and his hair was combed down. He wore a red rose in his button hole and he gently pressed a kiss to the top of Lily's hand, his eyes wondering up and down her form.  
"My, my, miss Evans, don't you look lovely? How could a gorgeous girl like you, end up with a git like Prongs?" Lily grinned and ruffled Sirius's hair, undoing the work that someone had carefully done. "He's kind, sweet and ama-" Rosie quickly lunged forward and covered Lily's mouth with her hand, shooting her boyfriend a wide smile.  
"We do not need to hear why James is sooo dreamy for the millionth time Lils!" Sirius's eyes flickered over to Rosie and he blew out a long whistle through his teeth. As Lily watched his eyes move up and down Rosie's body, lust burning in his eyes brightly, she beamed at the couple.

"Well, well, my little Rosie Posie, don't you look breathtaking?"

Sirius pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply. Lily made gagging noises and turned away from the couple, a small smile forming on her face. They really were perfect for each other.

* * *

After a few moments, Sirius said in a breathless voice as he broke away from Rosie, "Gotta...get...back...too...James..." His tone was full of regret and his eyes kept flickering back to his girlfriend. Rosie's dark auburn hair was pulled into an elegant, but slightly messy bun at the nape of her neck. She wore a gorgeous cream coloured dress that largely resembled a ballerina dress but longer. The top of the dress was also styled like a corset and Lily had seen Sirius gently tugging at the cream coloured ribbon as they'd snogged. Around her neck, was a small vial on a chain filled with daffodil seeds that Sirius had given to her as her Christmas present during their first year as a couple. Looking at Rosie's dress, Lily grinned broadly, glad that she had continuously insisted that Rosie had to wear cream because brides maids dresses were usually gross and clunky, purposely chosen so that the bridesmaid's looked terrible compared the bride. But Lily loved Rosie too much and smiled at the girl fondly, as she absently played with the skirt of her dress. Giving Rosie one more deep, breath taking kiss, Sirius left the room and Rosie smiled faintly at Lily. "Sorry Lils...he just looked so handsome..." Lily covered her ears with her hands and started singing, "LALALALA" In a loud, off tone voice as Rosie shook her head and handed Lily her bouquet of flowers. They'd chosen Christmas Lilies and red roses for the flowers of the wedding.

* * *

Instead of doing things the traditional way, Lily came down the aisle before Rosie, Remus leading her down. She'd chosen him because he'd been the closest thing to a brother to her and because her parents had been murdered during her seventh year at Hogwarts. The memory brought tears to her eyes, but she blinked them away, knowing that they would want her to have a happy wedding day. Rosie and Sirius followed after her and Remus, talking in soft undertones, except Lily paid no attention to this, the man at the end of the aisle all she could focus on. James Potter was as stunningly handsome as he had always been. Even on their wedding day, he hand't managed for his hair to lie flat, and happy laughter bubbled from her lips. Finally. Finally she was marrying the man of her dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2; _**

**_I decided to continue this, but it will probably only be the wedding/reception._**

* * *

"Marry me." Sirius murmured into Rosie's ear as she adjusted her hold on her bouquet of flowers. His voice, deep, husky and a total surprise that close to her at that moment, caused her to jump and throw her flowers into the air. They hit the chandelier, knocking various bits of crystal to the floor as the flowers came crashing back down.

"Wh-what?" Her voice was high and sharp, unfamiliar to her own ears as she pulled her wand out from under her dress, having tied it firmly around her thigh, and repaired the broken chandelier. Sirius leaned up against a table that was beside the arch they'd soon have to walk out and proceed up the aisle for their best mates' wedding, absently plucking a flower that he'd pulled out from a vase on the very same table.

"You heard me, marry me. Let's get married."

Rosie blushed a deep scarlet and felt her heart beat increase. Did she want to get married? Hell yeah, she did, especially to that man, but she didn't know if he was kidding or not.

"Later, right? Like in a day? A week? A month? A year? Two, perhaps?" She'd started rambling and she could tell that Sirius was about to try to avert a crisis as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, making heat shoot through her body. Slowly, Sirius trailed kisses down her left cheek, leading to her lips where he mumbled,  
"Now."

Rosie froze in arms, jerking back to look at him, her cheeks going even redder than before, even though before she hadn't thought it was possible, it appeared it was. "B-b-but we don't have a church or a priest or rings or anyth-" Averting yet another crisis, Sirius grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. He seemed to be trying to distract her from the looming question that he'd asked her, especially since they'd both agreed marriage wasn't for them and that they wouldn't get married.

Ever.

Seemed like he'd changed his mind, but Rosie wasn't upset about that. She was upset about how he'd asked her, which he hadn't even asked her. All she wanted to do was scream at him, but she couldn't.

Not because she didn't want to or because she wasn't angry at him, merely because she loved her best friend's and didn't want to ruin their wedding by screaming insults at the man she loved. Carefully, Sirius took her bouquet from her hands and nudged her slightly with his nose. "Can you go check when we've gotta walk down the aisle, love?"

Slightly hurting from the obvious way he'd pushed his proposal from his mind, she elbowed him as she pulled out of his arms and walked off to ask the person coordinating the event about when Sirius and hers cue would come.

Shooting him an angry glare over her shoulder, Rosie noticed him staring intently at her bouquet, his hands fiddling with the flowers. Confusion shot through her and she raised an eyebrow and said in a dry voice.

"What are you doing?"

Sirius's head snapped up and he had the biggest, guiltiest expression on his face and she could see him trying to hide it but Rosie knew him too well.  
"Ah...spider?"

Since when had they began lying to each other? Rosie thought angrily as she held her hand out to him for her flowers, which he reluctantly handed back to her. There was something going on, she could tell that by looking at him, but what exactly? That, she didn't really know.

Clearing his throat, Sirius held his arm out to her and she begrudgingly put her hand on his, her eyes looking down to her flowers where she saw the most spectacular ring glittering there. Her eyes widened and she turned to look at Sirius who was biting his lip.  
"Please Rosie, I love you. Although," Rosie's heart soared and she was seconds away from bursting out her answer when Sirius paused and tapped his chin thoughtfully, as if pondering something. "I only want to change three things about you." That made Rosie frown and glare at him slightly, her hands moving to cross over her chest.  
"And what are those three things, Black?" Rosie saw Sirius flinch, he knew she only called him by his last name when she was either mad at him and was halfway through a screaming rant or was about to begin one. It was also a warning that he had to tread carefully.

"One,' He held up one finger and he smiled. "Your last name." Rosie felt warmth start to spread through her body but she didn't over react just yet, waiting to see if there was a snag in the mix.

"Two, your view point of men. And three," Sirius stepped close to her, wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her body against his and holding her close to him. "Your address,"

Rosie felt her breath catch and she knew the answer, she was about to blurt it out to him when Sirius leant down and brushed his lips against hers teasingly before murmuring, "So...?"  
Rosie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily, trying to project her answer through the kiss before she murmured against his lips,

"Yes,"


End file.
